This Anger Led to Pleasure
by Running To My Own World
Summary: Wally makes Robin angry and wants to makes things better. Its a horrible summary but worth reading! malexmale WallyxRobin


This my first FanFiction and my first attempt at writing smut. I hope I didn't make any of the characters OOC. Anyway, please enjoy!~

* * *

Robin was absolutely furious. Wally had pulled another one of his dangerous stunts on a mission, which resulted in a nice flesh wound on Superboy's arm and leaving Artemis with a possible concussion. Wally stood there, feeling more and more like shit as Robin went on yelling at him. Robin wasn't holding back either, he was tearing KF a new one. The rest of the team felt bad for Wally even though he deserved it.

By the time Robin was done yelling, his face was red with anger. He stood there with his hands firmly planted on his hips and glaring daggers at Wally. "Well?" Robin questioned angrily.

"I'm sorry?" Wally said it more as a question and Robin became even more angry, if that was even possible. The truth is, KF wasn't sorry. He was more than willing to risk his well-being to benefit the team. Everyone else, apart from Superboy and Artemis whose wounds were being tended to, shared a look of pity with each other knowing how much shit Wally was in.

At that, Robin stomped off to his room, leaving a guilty and frustrated Wally. "It would be best if you talked to him." Aqualad said, hoping Wally would listen.

When Wally didn't say anything M'gann decided to back Aqualad up. "Wally, he's your best friend. You need to make things right."

xXx

Dick practically ripped his costume off when he got into his room. He desperately needed (and wanted) a shower and to sleep. _Stupid Wally_, Dick thought as he made his way to the bathroom; he was still stomping like a child as he walked. Robin knew he was acting childish but he wouldn't admit it out loud. He slammed the door once he entered the bathroom. Dick turned the shower on and set the water temperature to a tolerable heat. He stood under the water, slowly relaxing and his anger fading away. Robin had been angry but not so much as he'd been worried and scared. He couldn't stomach the thought of losing Wally.

Yes, the Boy Wonder was in love with Wally West and he had been since not too long after they met. He wanted to tell Wally how much he cared about him but didn't because of their friendship. There was no way in hell Dick was going to run the risk of losing Wally.

Dick sighed and leaned against the wall of the shower as he thought of Wally. His ridiculously red hair, adorable freckles, and his stunning green eyes. _It is so _hard_ to stay mad at that gorgeous idiot! _The more Dick thought about Wally, he noticed he was getting hard. He groaned at the feeling, wanting nothing more to relieve himself. Robin grabbed his dick and started to slowly stroke himself. He moaned breathlessly. Dick never lasted long when he masturbated to the thought of Wally. Robin tried, oh did he try to last. After a few more moments of pleasure, Dick came with Wally's name on his lips.

For reasons he couldn't figure out, Robin always felt a little guilty after he was done pleasing himself to the thought of Wally. Dick sighed and finished his shower. After he put on his pajamas, he got in his bed thinking of Wally. Dick was still angry at him and almost felt bad for yelling at him. Almost. With one last fleeting thought, he fell asleep.

xXx

The next morning Wally woke up with guilt weighing down his chest. He sat up in his bed, letting the sheets pool around his waist, and sighed. Dick and he did not fight often. In fact, they only had a few big fights in the past and a handful of small quarrels. Wally sighed again, finally deciding to get up and get dressed. He dressed in his everyday clothes and not his Kid Flash costume since there would be no use for it.

Wally entered the kitchen and living room area seeing Robin eating breakfast and Superboy, M'gann, and Artemis sitting on the couches watching TV. Wally internally cheered at this opportunity. He walked over to Superboy and Artemis passing Robin, who was eyeing him suspiciously. It was unlike Wally to not get food right away.

"Superboy, Artemis. I wanted to say sorry for getting you two hurt yesterday. How are you two holding up?" Wally was sincere with his apology, and meant it, and was also genuinely concerned for their well-being.

"Just a few stiches but I'll be fine in a day or two." Superboy told him with a bored expression.

"You're lucky I didn't get a concussion you idiot!" Artemis snapped.

"You're right. I am lucky."

This mildly shocked everyone. Artemis was at a loss of words and looked away when she couldn't form a proper response. Wally smiled at her and immediately went to the kitchen to chow down. Robin was still unsure about Wally's motive. Dick knew him to well to not suspect anything. _He's probably trying to get on my good side._ Yes, Dick knew Wally like the back of his hand. Well, for the most part anyway.

After Wally got his breakfast, more like a feast though, he sat next to Robin and started to inhale his meal. Somewhere between the huge mouthfuls of food, he greeted Robin.

"Morning Robin." He said, a little muffled by the food in mouth and with a smile.

"Hmmm." Robin hummed backed still somewhat bitter towards Wally.

Wally frowned at the response. He quickly finished his meal then turned to face Robin. "We really need to talk and stop being mad at each other. I don't like fighting with my best friend."

Robin sighed in defeat knowing Wally was right. "Ok."

They went to Robin's room, well Wally led them there knowing damn good and well they were going to make up and Robin had a gaming system in his room. That was an unspoken rule between them, after they made up from a big fight they played video games for hours afterwards.

Robin opened the door and led them inside. They sat next to each other on Robin's bed both quiet for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry!" Wall blurted out all the sudden. It made Dick jump a little. "I know I shouldn't be so reckless but when it comes to the rest of the team I can't help it! I just want to protect them and you."

Dick was at a small loss for words. He didn't know Wally was this dedicated to the team. Sure, Dick knew the team was important to Wally but not to this extent. He found it quite admirable. But it was still no excuse to risk his life.

"Wally, there are more safe and effective ways to protect everyone." Dick was scolding him instead of yelling, which helped in his favor.

"You're right, but it's hard to stay calm when you're friends are in danger."

Dick knew that feeling well enough, he hated going on missions only because there would be a good chance he would see Wally in danger. Batman taught him well for Dick to be able to still think rationally after seeing the person he loved most in danger.

"I know it is," Dick told him, "but you need to learn how to control your anger. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, I'll try." Wally turned his head to look at Dick. "Does this mean we're good?"

"So good." Dick said with a grin, meeting Wally's eyes. Which in retrospect was a bad idea. Or a good idea.

He was immediately captivated by emerald green eyes. Dick's grin fell and he started bite his lip nervously. Wally was still smiling at him. God, that smile sent butterflies to his stomach. Dick's eyes dropped to Wally's lips, which looked soft and extremely kissable. Thank god for sunglasses.

_Get your head out of the gutter Grayson, _he thought but was abruptly interrupted by a pair of lips kissing his. Dick was stunned. He wanted to kiss him back but his body was frozen. _Come on body! Move!_ Wally pulled away too quickly. He had a panicked look on his face. And this caused Dick to internally panic some.

"Dude, I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me." Wally was beating himself up inside for kissing his best friend but damn Dick looked so cute and adorable with that grin. Wally started to ramble when Dick didn't say anything.

Finally, Dick interrupted him. "Wally just shut up."

Dick then crashed his lips against Wally's. Wally sighed in relief and started to kiss Dick back. Dick was right, Wally's lips were really soft. Wally pulled Dick onto his lap, his knees on either side. Dick wrapped his arms around Wally's neck and deepened the kiss. Wally took Dick's glasses off, still kissing him, and tossed them to the floor. He really didn't care where they went at this point. Wally slid his hands flat against Dick's back under his shirt. When the need for air became too great, they pulled apart slightly breathing hard. Wally took this opportunity to get rid of unnecessary clothing. By the time Wally was done, they were both left in their underwear and Wally was leaning back against the head of the bed with Dick straddling him. They began to kiss each other again. Wally pressed his tongue against Dick's lips softly, asking for entrance. Dick opened his mouth and they began fighting for dominance but Wally quickly won that.

Wally shifted their position forward so that he was over Dick. He gently pulled away from Dick's mouth and rested their foreheads against each other. Dick smiled up to Wally meeting his gaze. Wally loved Dick so much and couldn't help but grin. Dick became a little cautious at that, he learned to be careful when Wally grinned like that.

"You are so damn gorgeous Richard Grayson."

Dick turned about ten different shades of red and looked away from the speedster's gaze. He wasn't used to this kind of treatment. Wally gently grabbed Dick's chin and turned his head so he could look at Dick's eyes. Dick blushed again.

"Is the great Boy Wonder embarrassed?" Wally teased with a grin.

Dick glared at him and Wally couldn't help but laugh. Dick's glare disappeared as soon as he heard that laugh and he smiled softly at Wally. Wally brought their lips together again but only for a short, sweet kiss. He started to kiss Dick's cheek and trailed his way down to his neck. Dick moaned when Wally stopped at his neck and sucked. Wally bit him roughly in a few different spots, making sure to leave marks. Wally wanted everyone to know Dick was his and only his. He started to kiss Dick's chest then moved to one of his nipples. Dick moaned and arched his back at the feeling. Wally trailed more kisses down Dick's torso when he was done abusing the younger's nipples. Dick groaned in frustration when Wally played with the waistband of his underwear.

"Come on Wally, stop teasing." Dick groaned.

"Whatever you say little bird."

Dick rolled his eyes at the nickname but thought it endearing. Wally sat up and removed his underwear then Dick's. The Boy Wonder became nervous since he'd never been naked in front of anyone like this. Wally sensed his nervousness and leaned down to Dick's ear, whispering sweet nothings. Dick tilted his head just enough to the side to kiss Wally's cheek. Wally nipped at Dick's ear then kissed his head. The speedster continued the small affections for a few more sweet moments.

Wally slowly snaked his hand to Dick's erect member and started to stroke it slowly. Dick gasped then let out a needy moan. Wally became more and more turned on at the sounds his little bird was making. Wally, in desperate lust, quickly sat up and brought Dick with him so that he was kneeling on his lap. Dick jumped at the sudden change of position. He looked at Wally, who was staring at him intently.

"Dick are you sure about this? I don't want you to do anything you'll regret." Wally questioned nervously. He didn't want Dick to feel like he had to do this.

"I'm sure. You'd know if I didn't want this." He replied reassuringly with a lop-sided grin.

Wally smiled at him widely and wrapped one arm around Dick's waist, pulling him close. He then put three of his fingers in his mouth, coating them with saliva. Once he deemed them wet enough, Wally removed his fingers from his mouth and brought them to Dick's entrance. He looked at Dick, who nodded to encourage the speedster. Wally pressed one finger in Dick, who squirmed at the odd feeling. Two, then three fingers were in Dick, stretching him for what's to come. Wally removed his fingers after a few more moments. He grabbed Dick's hips and lifted him over his cock. Dick moved his hand to Wally's shoulders, gripping them tightly. He slowly lowered himself onto Wally. He groaned at the small amount of pain once he was completely on Wally. It was hard for Wally to stay still.

After a few minutes Dick spoke. "Move." Wally had no problem listening.

Wally thrust his hips upwards slowly. Dick fell into rhythm, grinding downward when Wally thrust upwards. Dick let out a loud, long moan when Wally hit a certain spot. Wally began move harder and faster causing Dick to moan more.

"Harder!" Dick yelled. Wally moved their position to lay Dick on his back with Wally above him. The speedster moved his hips harder and faster causing Dick to moan even louder. Wally was sure that the whole team heard them by now. Dick drug his down Wally's back when Wally hit that spot inside him. Dick was all but digging his fingernails into Wally's back. It was sure to leave marks but Wally found the scratching a huge turn on. He was no masochist, but a little pain was enjoyable.

"Wally! I'm gonna…" With Wally taking this an encouragement, he let loose on Dick. Dick screamed in pleasure and came on his and Wally's stomach. With a couple more thrusts, Wally came inside Dick. They both groaned while coming down from their orgasms. Wally slowly pulled out of Dick, who shifted at the strange sensation. Wally laid down next to Dick and pulled him to his chest to cuddle. They both stayed there for a while, content with each other.

"Does this mean we're together?" Wally questioned, breaking the silence.

Dick looked at him with a face of disbelief. "Do you take me as someone to have a one night stand? You have a brain for reason. Use it you idiot red head." Wally just grinned at him. He should've known better, it was his best friend, and now boyfriend, after all.

xXx

They stayed together until Wally's stomach demanded food with a loud growl. They took a shower, fooling around some because Wally can't keep his hands to himself. _Damn speedster. He's too persuading for anyone's own good. _Dick knew Wally would get his way most of the time.

They entered the kitchen, Artemis, Superboy, and M'gann were still watching TV. Wally got his feast and sat at the table with Dick. Dick would pick through what Wally grabbed, eating whatever held his interest.

"So, are you two good now?" Artemis inquired, trying desperately to hide her smirk.

"Yeah! Me and Robin always make up with each other. No fight can tear us apart!" Wally shouted with a huge grin.

"Robin and I." Dick corrected.

"Robin, you're really loud." Superboy blurted out after a few minutes of silence.

Dick just about chocked on the water he was drinking. "E-excuse me?" Dick stuttered back.

"Yeah, you were screaming and yelling Wally's name." Superboy directed his curious stare to Wally. "What were you doing to him?"

Wally and Artemis started to shriek with laughter. "It's not funny!" Dick yelled, blushing furiously while M'gann just giggled into her hand. This confused Superboy even more. What the hell were they laughing at? Dick hid his head under his arms on the table. Wally and Artemis were still laughing, so hard in fact that their faces became red and they had small tears at the corner of their eyes. Dick, finally sick of hearing them laugh, stormed out of the kitchen. Superboy sighed in frustration while Wally and Artemis laughed harder. They finally managed to calm down.

"Oh man, that was hysterical!" Wally said still laughing somewhat. Artemis stopped laughing completely.

"You do realize he's gonna be mad at you now, right?" Wally just looked at her. "You were laughing at him. You've got a lot to learn about having a boyfriend. Damn, you're dense." Wally face palmed.

"Son of a bitch!"

* * *

Constructive criticism is welcome and deeply appreciated! I always want to improve. And if you read this, a million times thank you!


End file.
